Rafiki
Rafiki is a wise shaman mandrill, and a loyal friend to Simba. Appearance Rafiki is tall in stature and thinly built, composed of lanky limbs and a hunched back. His main pelt is scruffy and blue-gray in color, while his chest is pale gray. Both his hands and his feet are coated in black fur, his palms a pinkish-brown, and his muzzle matches his palms in color. His face itself is pale blue, broken only by sky blue cheeks, navy blue eye rims, and a bright red nose. His eyes are bright yellow, and his teeth are unexpectedly sharp. He also sports a white mane and goatee. His short tail has a bend in the middle. He also carries a staff, which is almost always near him. Personality Though he may talk in a cryptic manner which may be hard to understand at first, he is nevertheless very wise. Being a shaman, he has the power to talk to spirits like Mufasa. He is very excitable, as seen when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders for the first time. He is constantly shown to have great knowledge about a variety of different subjects. However, it is easy to nettle him. And he is also known as wise, friendly, eccentric, mysterious, caring, mystical, kind-hearted, helpful, supportive, independent, witty, heroic, thoughtful, hard-working, educated, modest, organized, nice, knowledgeable, encouraging, understanding, tough, honorable, efficient, mild-mannered, observant, noisy, kooky (sometimes), even-tempered and gentlemanly. Rafiki becomes frustrated when his painting doesn't look right, which shows that he is very determined that all of his paintings result in the way he desires for them to. He grows annoyed by Kion and his friends when they are unable to keep quiet. Rafiki is shown to get a little irritated when the focus is turned away from his storytelling and onto Beshte's story, thus further proving his petulance. History When Mufasa was a cub, Rafiki watched over him before he was a young adult, possibly around the first years of Ahadi and Uru's reign. Before journeying to the Pride Lands, Rafiki lived with his troop in Grass Walls. For unknown reasons, he departed from his homeland and became a wanderer, learning as much as he could from the savanna lands he encountered. Once he stumbled upon the Pride Lands, he was attacked by the hyenas at Five Stones but he was saved by Ahadi and his two sons, Mufasa and Taka later known as Scar. After hearing about Rafiki's mission, Ahadi invited him to spend the night at Pride Rock, and the two talked for hours about the plights of the kingdom. That night, Rafiki befriended Mufasa and saved him from a cobra, impressing the young lion. The following day, Rafiki overhears Taka plotting with the hyenas to get Mufasa in trouble. The baboon attempts to warn Mufasa, but he arrives too late, for Taka has already set an angry buffalo named Boma against Mufasa. The two run from Boma, and Mufasa orders Rafiki to climb onto his back. While running, Mufasa tricks Boma into falling into a ravine. Later that day, Mufasa and Rafiki return to Pride Rock, where Rafiki accepts an official position with Mufasa's father, Ahadi, as the royal adviser of the Pride Lands. Many years later, Rafiki served as shaman to the royal family of the Pride Lands and was a close friend of Mufasa. Years after the King's death and Scar's takeover, Rafiki discovered that Mufasa's son Simba was alive. He traveled to find Simba and with the help of Mufasa's spirit, conviced him to return to the Pride Lands and reclaim his title as King. He helped Simba defeat Scar and his hyena army, before watching the young lion become King. Family Nefu: Nephew Jelani: Cousin Karibu: Cousin Biba: Cousin Gallery Lionking3-208.jpg|In The Lion King Rafiki-The-Lion-King-3.jpeg|In The Lion King 1 1/2 Monkey-Rafiki-and-Simba-The-Lion-King-full-HD-Wallpapers-2560x1440.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Robert Guillaume Category:Males voiced by Robert Guillaume Category:Characters voiced by Khary Payton Category:Boys